


burning down the dark

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Justice, Sky!Nana, let it all burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: There are no civilian families in the mafia.So whether it was arrogance that he could protect them or just complete and utter stupidity, Sawada Iemitsu was one of the few who decided to fall in love with a civilian woman and start a family with her. Perhaps, being a part of Vongola and the head of CEDEF meant he could (probably) be one of the few that actually maintained a dual life.Except he couldn’t keep quiet about his amazing wife and adorable baby son.Ultimately, it wasn’t a surprise that someone finally hired Reborn to kill them.





	burning down the dark

**Author's Note:**

> *stares into the distance* I'm so happy this is finally done. OTL

There are no civilian families in the mafia. 

As a general rule of thumb, there were no true civilian families in the mafia. Most considered the very idea of marrying a civilian to be stupid and foolish, an open weakness for their enemies to take advantage of. Those who couldn’t resist, their spouses were (forcibly) brought into the fold and guarded like treasures of a jealous dragon, locked in an ivory tower. (It wasn’t surprising that those were the ones who faded the fastest.) 

So whether it was arrogance that he could protect them or just complete and utter stupidity, Sawada Iemitsu was one of the few who decided to fall in love with a civilian woman and start a family with her. Perhaps, being a part of Vongola and the head of CEDEF meant he could (probably) be one of the few that actually maintained a dual life.

Except he couldn’t keep quiet about his amazing wife and adorable baby son. 

Ultimately, it wasn’t a surprise that someone finally hired Reborn to kill them. 

-.-.-.-

Reborn didn’t have much faith in humanity, especially when it came to things like logic and common sense. He would look at Skull’s crazy stunts, Verde’s insane inventions and chalk all over it up to stupidity and it was pure luck (or in the rare case, skill.) 

Even he could admit (in the privacy of his own head) that some of the things he did were just for the flare of dramatics, potential of chaos, and the fact that he could. There were saner and safer ways, but Reborn didn’t like them. 

So one could say that Reborn had a high suspension of belief for levels of stupidity. His reaction would often be “stupid… but acceptable” and he would move on. He could accept that Skull was an adrenaline junkie or Verde was determined to break the laws of physics. It all made sense in a very roundabout way. 

Sawada Iemitsu continued to break Reborn’s suspension of belief every day. 

There was no logic, no reasoning why. Even “because he could” was shallow and weak. 

Was Reborn surprised that someone hired him to take out Iemitsu’s family? No. Not when Iemitsu couldn’t shut up for more than five minutes about this amazing wife and adorable baby son. Not when Iemitsu would break out pictures and force everyone to look at them. Not when Reborn knew the wife’s name (Nana), her favorite foods, her location. 

The cherry on top was Reborn was a freelancer. No real loyalty to Vongola and the CEDEF, no matter how much he respected Timeoto. He even graced a 24 hour period to see if Iemitsu’s protection was up to snuff and that Timeoto was going to call him to stand down, buyout Reborn’s contract.

Silence. 

Well, he had a reputation to uphold then. Reborn felt a twinge of pity. Sawada Nana and her baby boy were going to be killed because someone held a grudge against Iemitsu. Iemitsu was too much of an idiot to keep his defenseless family a secret. It was a shame. 

But a job was a job.

-.-.-

Sawada Iemitsu was an idiot. There were no words to describe the level of stupidity this was. None. 

There were no defenses in Namimori. 

Reborn could scarcely believe it. There were no defenses in Namimori. No posted CEDEF bodyguards, not even a hint of Vongola’s presence or Dying Will Flames. 

At first, Reborn thought maybe Iemitsu was actually crafty and had a plan, but he had been in Namimori for a month now, scoping out everything and as far as Reborn could tell, it was a normal civilian town. Someone from Vongola or CEDEF would pass by once a week, spying on Sawada Nana and her child before leaving by the end of the day. That was the scope of Vongola’s monitoring. 

He went as far as hacking into the CEDEF’s systems to confirm that yes, there was no additional monitoring. What was Iemitsu thinking?? What kind of mafioso who wanted a civilian family, especially considering Iemitsu’s position, didn’t post bodyguards?? Was it a ‘hiding-in-plain-sight’ plan? That wasn’t even the most baffling part of all.

The most baffling part of Namimori was Sawada Nana. 

If there was ever a poster woman for ‘not right in the head’, it would be Nana. Reborn had spent the last month watching as she forgot to turn off the stove, forgot to feed her child, bought every ridiculous lie her neighbors fed her, drop her groceries and laugh about it and fall for every scam that came in the mail. She would just sit sometimes, staring at a crying Tsunayoshi, never realizing that all she had to do was to pick him up. 

There was something very wrong with Sawada Nana. Frankly, Reborn didn’t know how young Tsunayoshi hadn’t died yet. It had to be a miracle that the boy had made it to his first birthday alive and whole. Even with his minimum knowledge of toddlers, Reborn could see that at 18 months, Tsunayoshi was already beginning to lag in his milestones due to Nana’s neglect. 

The problem was none of this matched up with Nana’s original profile. Reborn had tracked down her hometown and the people there spoke of an intelligent girl with a passion for helping others. They went on to describe a powerful spirit that burned within her, a strong sense of justice. None of them described an airheaded, forgetful, ditzy Sawada Nana in their stories. So where did it go wrong? 

Was his information wrong? It felt like a trap. Was Iemitsu this cunning? Was all the stupidity an act of sheer genius? 

Was it Nana?

Reborn weighed his options. He could call it a wash. It would hurt his reputation but foolishly challenging Vongola was not in his cards. Assuming there was a trap, he could spring it. He was reasonably sure he could handle anything it threw at him. Or it could be nothing at all, and he could go through with the hit. 

He froze as he felt something lingering on the edge of his senses. Hm. Interesting. What would happen if he did that instead? 

The chaos was tempting. Again, no one said Reborn had to do things the sane and safe way. 

Without another second of hesitation, Reborn pulled out his regular bullets and loaded one Dying Will Bullet. Then he took aim and fired. 

The entire block blew up an explosion of orange fire. 

-.-.-

There was something fundamentally wrong with her. It was hard to think, hard to remember. Nana couldn’t even remember when it started, but she had the distinct impression that it wasn’t always like this. 

Someone was crying. Whose baby was that? It wasn’t hers. She didn’t have a baby. No, she did, didn’t she? It was Tsunayoshi, wasn’t it? But… she hadn’t… where did… 

Frustration bubbled in her chest. Why was it so hard to think? 

She felt a sharp pain in her forehead before everything exploded. Orange colored her vision and fire burned under her skin. As if there was a firework inside of her, exploding brighter than a star, releasing the pressure. There was so much, she wanted to burn and burn until nothing remained but ashes. 

The sound of crying pierced through the fire. _Tsunayoshi_. 

And like that, the fire died. Nana scooped up Tsuna, bouncing him lightly. “There, there,” she said, cooing and cuddling him. “Everything will be alright.” 

Or at least she hoped so. Her mind was whirling in thousands of directions. Several realizations were hitting her all at once, and she didn’t like what them. 

But more importantly, her mind was **clear**. 

“Interesting.” 

Nana tensed, whirling around and clutching Tsuna close. There a tall man in a suit stepped through the charred remains of what was originally her front door. He tipped his fedora, a cruel smirk curling on his lips. “You’re an interesting woman, Sawada Nana.” 

Disgust rolled in her stomach, but Nana kept her face straight. “Who are you?” 

“Chaos. I’m Reborn. You’re better off coming with me before the police arrive.” 

-.-.-.-

To say Nana was upset would be a grievous understatement. She was beyond upset. Anger roared in her blood, running hot through her veins. That orange fire, (Sky Flames, Reborn had explained) flickered to life around her hands, tiny sparks floating around her. 

The only reason why she didn’t let it run wild was because Tsunayoshi was sleeping next door. 

She had lost five years. Five years of memories, of that haze that had blanketed her mind. She remembered meeting Iemitsu, remembered agreeing to dates, remembered being charmed but unsure. 

She didn’t remember getting married. She didn’t remember giving birth. 

She didn’t remember Tsunayoshi. 

Nana had never wanted children. It wasn’t in her life plan. She didn’t think she would be a good mother. Except now she was and regardless of the circumstances, she would love Tsunayoshi, take care of him to the best of her ability. 

But first…

“You’re a hitman for hire and my ‘husband’ is a high ranking mafioso in Italy,” Nana said flatly. 

Of course Iemitsu would turn out to be a criminal of the highest order. He certainly had no trouble _breaking_ her mind. 

“That is correct,” Reborn said. 

Nana pressed her lips into a thin line. She was at a disadvantage. Five years had passed and she barely recognized her own surroundings. Resources? What resources? This wasn’t something she could go to her parents to. 

Criminals wanted her dead. Of course they did. Why else would have a hitman like Reborn be hired to kill her if they weren’t already aware of who she was and who she was ‘married’ to. There was a price on her head and the best she could do was run. But run where? Run how? 

She could have died unaware. Reborn could have waltzed into her house, kill Tsunayoshi (a first born son, a heir) and Nana knew she wouldn’t have batted an eyelash, completely unaware. 

What did Iemitsu do to her? 

The fire running under her skin snarled, trying to break free. She wrestled to keep it under control, knowing there was no gain in burning everything to the ground. Not yet at least. 

“You were sent to kill us,” Nana said, stated as a fact. There was no other reason. Reborn had to have been hired by someone else. Iemitsu gained nothing by allowing Nana to break free from whatever he did to her. No one did. Only Nana gained in this scenario. Her and Tsunayoshi. 

“But instead you undid… whatever Iemitsu did,” she said. “Why?”

“This was more interesting,” Reborn said. His eyes glittered with amusement. 

He was testing her. But why? Was he really that… whimsical that he would let loose a potential enemy? Because Nana was weak, she knew that, but she was a fighter. She was not the type of person to take something like this lying down. Nana might not be physically strong, but she wasn’t going to _**forgive**_ this. 

“What do I have to do to return the favor to Iemitsu?” Nana asked coldly. 

“What do you have offer?” Reborn asked. 

“Nothing,” Nana said. 

It was the truth. She had nothing. If she had any money, it was probably monitored closely by Iemitsu. She had no friends, not in this town, who knew what kind of relationship she had with family these days. She burned down the house and with it any valuables. She had her son, but Tsunayoshi was _non-negotiable_. 

“Nothing?” Reborn asked, giving her a suggestive leer, eyes flickering over her form. 

“If you wanted that, you could have taken it before killing me and Tsunayoshi. I was nothing but a willing doll,” Nana said. 

Her blood roared in her eyes, deafening. The fire screamed, demanding justice. It flared, engulfing. 

“But if that is what it takes, then I freely offer,” Nana hissed. “I want Iemitsu to suffer, his blood spill for every transaction he took against me. I want him blinded, tongue cut and hands and legs gone. I want him on the brink of death, begging for its sweet release only to be denied until he dies at the peak of agony.” 

That orange fire inside of her exploded, howling. It slammed straight into something yellow to Nana’s senses. She snarled, pushing harder because she refused to be contained, refused to bow, refused to compromise. The yellow snapped under her weigh. 

Reborn sat up straighter, murder gleaming in his eyes. “You really mean that,” he purred. 

“Death would be a gift,” Nana said, steel in her words. “I want them destroyed, until they’re nothing but ashes to grind under my feet.” 

A dark smirk crossed Reborn’s face. “It’s been a long time since a Sky has tried to courted me, it’s been a longer time since I’ve given any consideration.” 

He kneel, pressing a kiss to Nana’s hand. “Offer me a home, my dear Sky and I’ll stand by your side.” 

“A home?” Nana asked. 

Reborn smirked. “In the mafia, orange flames are Sky Flames, the rarest of them all. Skies are leaders, all the other Flame Types bow to them. Iemitsu is a Sky, and he chained you because of the strength of your Flames are stronger than his and any child between you two would be a powerful one.” 

Nana’s blood ran cold at the thought. Tsunayoshi slumbered in the bedroom next door, unaware of all of this. 

“And?” she asked. 

“Let me stay apart of your life,” Reborn said. His words were velvety smooth that under normal circumstances would have charmed her. “And I will offer my loyalty to you in exchange. Mind you, I am neither kind nor gentle. But I will guard you with the jealous ferocity that a dragon guards its hoard.”

He wanted to stay with them. Whatever consequences that would bring, whatever enemies he had. There would be no escaping that mafia world. She was agreeing to join that bloody dark world by accepting to take in a hitman. But honestly, she wasn’t going to make it out of Iemitsu’ clutches by herself. He might train Tsunayoshi into a killing machine, he might want her body, he might want slave, he might try to bind her like Iemitsu did. 

But…

Nana felt her fire subside just a tiny bit. Felt them sing, humming in harmoizating chorus, beckoning that yellow fire that sat on the edge of hers. Felt the yellow fire sing back, intertwine. 

There was a truth in his words, something she felt deep in her bones. 

For Tsunayoshi? 

It was easy choice. 

“Deal, Reborn,” Nana said. Her words were fridged, colder than the icy grip of death “I want them to burn. Iemitsu, the men who hired you to kill me, anyone who even thinks after coming after Tsunayoshi.” 

“Shall I bring you back their heads?” Reborn asked. 

“Iemitsu’s,” Nana said. “The rest I don’t care about. Destroy them.” 

“As you wish,” Reborn purred. 

-.-.-

Reborn sat in the shadows, waiting patiently for his prey to arrive. Sawada Nana, ah, no, Moyasu Nana was nothing like he expected. 

Wreath in Sky Flames, brown eyes burning bright with bloodlust, a blade forged in fire and Iemitsu had tried to dull her blade. To discover she was a Sky, a powerful Sky, a Sky that demanded his loyalty, demanded for justice to be paid in blood, the payoff was beautiful in Reborn’s book. Glorious chaos and she was permitting him to stay, to watch the exquise fallout that would she would inflict on the mafia underworld. 

It would be his _honor_ to help bring about the storm of her wrath. 

The door clicked open and Iemitsu stepped inside, wary. He relaxed upon realizing it was only Reborn. 

“Reborn! Back from your trip,” he said. 

Reborn stood, stance relax. “Yes,” he said. Then his hands blurred, throwing two needles that struck Iemitsu straight in the eyes. 

As he staggered back, howling in pain, Reborn grappled and flipped him to the floor, pinning his arms behind his back. A drug, the kind that suppressed Flames, was injected into his neck. 

“Reborn!” Iemitsu struggled against him. 

Reborn bent down to whisper in his ear. “Nana sends her love. It’s nothing personal, but she has a specific wishlist.” 

He didn’t let Iemitsu answer, instead letting Iemitsu’ scream paint the room. 

Yes, Reborn couldn’t wait to see the destruction and chaos Nana would bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out 8D


End file.
